


Un plato extra

by Anna_Ross



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 14:25:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Ross/pseuds/Anna_Ross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ubicado antes del especial de Navidad de 2012, la vida de los Ponds después de que el Doctor los deja en su casa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un plato extra

**Author's Note:**

> Es mi primer fic de Doctor Who, la mejor serie de ciencia ficción de todos los tiempos, me atrevería a decir. No me pertenece, es de la BBC y del pueblo británico en general.

Para los vecinos, siempre curiosos y a la vez amigables del pueblo, eran una pareja encantadora. La chica era hermosa, tenía el cabello castaño claro con un toque de rojo, y los ojos chispeantes. Parecía enérgica y decidida, y resultaba evidente que era la que mandaba en la casa. El chico era rubio, tenía ojos azules y un aire de respetable seriedad que no parecía acorde con los años que tenía.   
Se veían muy enamorados. Se llamaban Amy y Rory Pond.   
Un día dejaron las facturas de la luz en la casa de un vecino por error. Este, un señor ya mayor y muy amable, se sorprendió cuando vio el nombre que figuraba en la misma: Rory Williams. Williams, no Pond. ¿Tal vez no estaban casados? Pero si su esposa había visto la foto de la boda cuando fue a darles la bienvenida al vecindario. Extraño.   
Trató de averiguar algo más cuando fue a entregarles la factura, preguntado si era para ellos, ya que coincidía el nombre y el número de la casa, pero no el apellido.   
Amy y Rory intercambiaron una mirada cómplice, y sonrieron ligeramente.   
\- Está bien. Yo soy Amy Pond y el Rory Williams. Nos llamamos Pond porque así nos llamaba un amigo muy querido.   
El vecino no pudo averiguar nada más, pero no dejó de percibir la tristeza oculta tras la sonrisa de ella. Saludó y se fue sin más. Excepto por algún pequeño detalle extraño, como ése, Amy y Rory eran una pareja perfectamente normal. 

Dentro de la casa, y lejos de las miradas de los vecinos. las cosas eran muy distintas. Porque Amy y Rory Pond no eran personas comunes.   
Contrariamente a lo que pensaban, adaptarse a la nueva casa no fue lo más difícil. Levantarse todas las mañanas en la misma cama, en la misma habitación de la misma casa, y mirar por la ventana el mismo paisaje, la tranquila calle de un pueblo inglés, con sus jardines cuidados y sus casitas, todas parecidas aunque de diferentes colores, les resultó muy extraño al principio. Aunque tardaron en habituarse a despertar todos los días en el mismo planeta y en la misma época, lo verdaderamente difícil fue ser dos y no tres; no verlo todos los días con su exuberante alegría y su ridículo moñito, manipulando aquellos absurdos aparatos viejos que aparentemente hacían funcionar a la TARDIS. Extrañaban sus conocimientos de todo el universo, y sus constantes ofrecimientos de lugares maravillosos y épocas remotas para visitar. “¿Adónde quieren ir hoy?” Extrañaban la aventura, la emoción y el sentimiento de que no importaba el peligro porque pasara lo que pasara, él lo solucionaba todo (a pesar de que no siempre era cierto, porque bien sabían que a veces fallaba). Pero más que nada lo extrañaban a él, al Doctor, al mágico, loco e imposible Doctor. 

Tenían todo lo que necesitaban para ser felices, se podía decir que eran felices. Se tenían el uno al otro, tenían empleos normales y aburridos que les permitían pagar las cuentas y vivir con comodidad. Recientemente estaban intentando tener otro hijo, uno al que pudieran ver crecer. De todo lo que habían vivido con el Doctor, Amy lamentaba una sola cosa: no haber visto crecer a su hija. River los visitaba tanto como podía, pero Amy no podía acostumbrarse a que su bebé, la pequeña Melody, fuera una mujer mayor que ella, y a la que apenas conocía, aunque el cariño entre ambas se hacía más profundo cada vez.

A veces Amy se quedaba en silencio, como escuchando algo, y le hacía señas a Rory de que no hiciera ruido; en esos momentos sus ojos brillaban de forma extraña, y la más hermosa sonrisa asomaba a sus labios. Salía de repente de la casa, corriendo, para volver varios minutos después, decepcionada y con sus ojos apagados, tristes.  
Otras era Rory el que se quedaba atento a un sonido que sólo él podía oír, y aunque no salía corriendo, Amy empezaba a prestar atención también, y lo interrogaba rápidamente. - ¿ Que oíste? ¿Es él?-   
Pero no había nada anormal cuando iban a verificar, y entonces se quedaban en silencio, desanimados, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos.   
A medida que pasaban los meses, la ilusión de escuchar el anhelado sonido iba desapareciendo, así como la ilusión de tener otro hijo. Pero la pequeña esperanza de volverlo a ver no se diluía del todo. En fechas especiales, como su aniversario de bodas, o el cumpleaños de River, o el aniversario del día en que apareció por primera vez la caseta azul en el jardín de una niña asustada, siempre preparaban un plato extra. No hablaban del asunto, pero Rory sabía que no había nada que Amy deseara más que volverlo a ver.   
Las cosas empezaban a no andar bien entre ellos. Peleaban por tonterías, y se iban distanciando. La decepción de Amy por no quedar embarazada se traducía en ataques injustificados hacia Rory, y si bien él nunca perdía la paciencia, se veía la tristeza en sus ojos cuando ella le gritaba. Ninguno de los dos lo admitía, pero ambos sentían que si él volviera a sus vidas, todo se arreglaría otra vez. 

Aquella Navidad se sentían particularmente tristes. Habían pasado dos años desde que lo vieron por última vez. La Navidad es una época para estar con los seres queridos, y Amy y Rory sentían más que nunca su ausencia. Se esforzaron por decorar la casa, preparar comida especial (siempre más de la necesaria para los dos), y estar de buen humor. La Navidad, la época mágica donde los deseos se pueden hacer realidad. Una luz de esperanza volvía a brillar en los ojos de ambos, luz que creían extinguida hacía tiempo.   
Golpearon la puerta y un grupo de gente cantando villancicos los puso en ambiente navideño un poco más. El segundo y tercer grupo fue recibido con menos entusiasmo por ambos. Amy se puso de mal humor y Rory entendió porqué. Cada vez que llamaban a la puerta, la esperanza de que fuera él se avivaba, para apagarse instantes después, y la decepción y la frustración eran cada vez mayores. Llegó a preparar una pistola de agua para mojar al siguiente grupo de cantores de villancicos que se atreviera a llegar hasta la casa. Tocaron la puerta una vez más. Amy empezó a gritar antes de abrir, y salió furiosa, apuntando con la pistola de plástico llena de agua helada. Y se quedó paralizada, mirando a quién había llamado. No eran cantores navideños esta vez. Allí estaba él, con su traje marrón claro y su moñito, plantado en la puerta, mirándola. Parecía mucho más triste y cansado de lo que lo recordaba. La TARDIS estaba en la vereda de enfrente y con la brillante luz que escapaba de sus ventanas parecía parte de la decoración navideña.   
Se quedaron allí, mirándose, sin saber que decir.   
\- No estoy seguro de cuanto tiempo...- empezó a decir él.  
\- ¡Dos años!. Amy no pudo contenerse y le disparó la pistola de agua.  
\- Está bien. Tienes razón.   
\- No estás muerto. El tono de Amy era áspero y duro, reprochándole el tiempo de ausencia de sus vidas.  
\- ¡Feliz año nuevo!- dijo él, tratando de sonar alegre y despreocupado, y forzando una sonrisa.   
\- River nos contó, es una buena chica.   
Hubo unos instantes de incómodo silencio.   
\- No seré la primera en abrazarte- dijo Amy, que aún se veía enojada.  
\- Tampoco yo. Por un largo instante, cada uno trató de esquivar la mirada del otro. Él miraba hacia afuera, repentinamente interesado por la nieve de la calle, y ella miraba su pistola de agua. Ambos se veían ofendidos. Finalmente él la miró y le dedicó una sonrisa auténtica, luminosa, que desarmó la rabia de Amy, la cual se echó a reír. Se abrazaron a la vez, con tanta fuerza que parecía que iban a partirse la espalda. Ambos reían y lloraban a la vez. Todo quedó olvidado en ese momento, la rabia, la frustración y la tristeza de Amy, y la inmensa soledad y el dolor del Doctor. Ella no paraba de reír, y él cerró los ojos, mientras la estrechaba fuertemente, respirando el olor de su pelo, deseando no separarse de ella nunca más.   
\- Señor Pond!- gritó Amy sin soltarse de sus brazos- mira quién vino a cenar!.  
Apareció Rory, que se veía con el cabello algo más canoso que la última vez. Le sonrió alegremente, fingiéndose sorprendido de que no estuviera muerto, pero Amy le aclaró que ya habían pasado ese punto. Después lo invitaron a pasar, para compartir su cena de Navidad.  
\- Si no es molestia... dijo el Doctor, tratando de disimular lo desesperadamente que necesitaba compañía esa noche.   
\- Por supuesto que no, tienes un plato puesto.  
\- Pero si no sabían que venía, por qué lo pusieron?  
\- Porque siempre lo hacemos- dijo Amy - Es Navidad, idiota. Y le disparó de nuevo un chorro de agua.   
Entraron en la casa, pero el Doctor se demoró un instante más. Una lágrima le corría por la mejilla, se la sacó con un dedo y se quedó mirándola. Ahí estaba él, el último Señor del Tiempo, pudiendo viajar a cualquier lugar del espacio-tiempo, pasando la Navidad en una casa de un planeta llamado Tierra, donde siempre había un plato puesto para él. No tenía más su planeta de origen, ni su familia, ni a nadie de su especie, pero finalmente estaba en casa. Sonrió, con auténtica alegría esta vez, y cerró la puerta, sintiéndose parte del hogar de los Pond, al menos por esa noche.


End file.
